


Just... Bite Me

by jkl_401



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl_401/pseuds/jkl_401
Summary: Kyungsoo deals with his feelings for Baekhyun in an unhealthy way, Baekhyun doesn't help by being himself.





	Just... Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaru/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by a fan art by Aaru!  
> Who is an absolute genius artist and I am always blown away by her artwork!  
> I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it, even though it has taken me about 2 months to actually finish it to something I am happy with. T_T  
> Please enjoy!! :D <3

Baekhyun was never usually in a bad mood, he was always pretty much upbeat and the "moodmaker" of the group, as Kyungsoo liked to call him. So whenever he _was_ in a bad mood, it was abundantly clear within the first moment of talking to him. However, that coupled with the stress Kyungsoo had been under recently, meant they would inevitably bump heads and cause little arguments within their dorm. 

“Baekhyun, I don't know how many times I've got to tell you, but I cannot stand finding your discarded underwear in the bathroom," Kyungsoo bit at his band mate, marching into the living room, where he was playing some game, with the offending garment. Maybe it had been a bit too harsh for how he really felt about _Baekhyun_ leaving his stuff out, but he had been having a particularly bad day. It didn’t seem like Baekhyun was very favourite to it either.

“How do you even know its mine?” Baekhyun answered back impertinently, not even bothering to look up at Kyungsoo from whatever game he was busy with on his computer.

“Because you’re the only one stupid enough to write your damn name in yours.” Kyungsoo growled, funnily enough not seeing any other band member in the room as he stomped his way further in. It seemed like they’d all got the idea and scattered before he could round on them too, which was a common occurrence when he was seething.

"Oh _sorry_ I'll shower with them on next time shall I?” Baekhyun remarked sourly, still not even bothering to look up from his game, though Kyungsoo had made his presence abundantly clear with all the stomping he was doing. Kyungsoo's hackles rose, he really hated the sarcasm and the fact Baekhyun didn't even look at him when he was trying to speak to him. 

"You know I don't mean that, I mean pick up your shit so _I_ don't have to," He sneered throwing the underwear in Baekhyun’s general direction, he didn’t much care where they landed now as long as the other picked them up and put them away. He watched Baekhyun roll his eyes, clearly irritated that Kyungsoo was nagging at him. Baekhyun just grunted in response, which boiled Kyungsoo's blood even more. "Baekhyun?" He barked, his bandmate ignored him again opting to concentrate harder on his game. 

Kyungsoo saw red, if there was anything he hated more than unnecessarily discarded underwear, it was being ignored or dismissed when he was _already_ fuming. In an absolutely blacked-out act of rage, Kyungsoo stormed over to the computer, looked at Baekhyun dead in the face and unplugged the machine forcefully. 

The effect was instantaneous, Baekhyun's eyes widened in horror as his screen went blank, then his expression immediately turned to anger as he realised the cause of the problem was the plug dangling from Kyungsoo’s hand. They stared angrily at each other for a couple of tense moments. 

“What. The. Fuck?” Baekhyun huffed through gritted teeth, clearly trying to calm himself down enough so he’d not swing for Kyungsoo.

“Pick up your shit so I don't have to, and don't fucking ignore me when I ask.” Kyungsoo said in the same tone, snarling a little at his bandmate. He threw the plug down unceremoniously as Baekhyun stuck his jaw out angrily and rubbed his chin. 

“You're seriously angry at me for making an honest mistake, when Chanyeol's shit is _literally_ everywhere?” Baekhyun asked, danger rising as he spoke each word. Kyungsoo was perfectly aware of Chanyeol's mess but trying to get him to clean it up was like trying to prevent a tsunami when it was already on the horizon. Baekhyun, at least generally had the decency to apologise and do what was asked. Well usually he would, today Kyungsoo had caught him at the complete wrong time. 

“You know Chanyeol's a lost cause,” Kyungsoo replied starting to lose his angry steam. Unfortunately for him, he’d now realised why Baekhyun was getting more pissed off, it looked like he was favouring Chanyeol by leaving him alone. He was starting to regret pulling the plug on his game, but only just a little.

“So he gets off scot free? Is that it?” Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed, masking something that Kyungsoo couldn’t differentiate between hurt and rage. 

“No-" Kyungsoo wanted to try and explain how his brain worked, but Baekhyun had already arrived at his conclusions.

"Sure fucking sounds like it Soo.” He spat, standing up so forcefully from his chair it went spiralling backwards a few feet. 

"No I'm just-“ He tried again but Baekhyun was violently shoving past him, offending underwear in hand.

“Just bite me, Kyungsoo." He snapped, storming off. Kyungsoo watched him march away and slam the door to his and Jongdae’s shared room, in a stunned silence.

It was due to the absolute strangest sensation that washed over Kyungsoo as soon as the words left Baekhyun’s mouth. He was left completely winded and paralysed by the hard spike of arousal that filled his body up, straight from his nether regions to the roots of his hair.

_Bite me_. Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath nearly five whole minutes after Baekhyun had left the room.

***

After their little tiff, Kyungsoo couldn’t exactly look Baekhyun in the eye. Thankfully Baekhyun wasn’t asking questions, and probably assumed it was because he was still angry at him. Kyungsoo was more than happy to keep it that way for now. Their bandmates also noticed the tension, but they had seemed to chalk it down to their argument since Baekhyun had inevitably told one of them; and of course it then usually spread like wildfire, until even the staff on the lowest levels of the company knew what happened.

Regardless of any argument they may have had, they still had to work together and at the moment it was proving a lot more difficult for Kyungsoo than it was for Baekhyun. Mainly because Baekhyun probably didn’t keep having recurring mini daydreams about biting Kyungsoo’s neck, shoulders, thighs or any other part of him, the same way he had at inopportune times of the day. 

Jongin kept shooting Kyungsoo worried looks throughout their practice sessions, it had been two days since the ‘incident’ and Kyungsoo was getting even more frustrated. Mostly with himself and the fact he could not shake the desperate desire to _bite_ Baekhyun whenever he so much as glanced at him.

“Are you alright?” Jongin whispered to him once they stopped to rest for a couple of minutes. Kyungsoo grunted, but Jongin wasn’t convinced. “Honestly, Baekhyun is over it. He’s just kind of scared to talk to you, because you refuse to even make eye contact with him.” Of course Baekhyun would want to talk, he always came back to Kyungsoo after a fight, even if he was in the right. Kyungsoo rubbed his face a little too forcefully, facing the large mirrored wall and instantly regretting letting his eyes fall back into focus.

"I'm fine, Jongin." Kyungsoo mumbled, breathless from the exertion of the dance and because he'd just caught a glimpse of a sweaty, glistening Baekhyun knocking back his water. He felt winded, physically winded by this overwhelming feeling of wanting to mark his skin with his teeth; and whatever else that would lead to.

The thing about Kyungsoo, was that he always had a ‘thing’ for Baekhyun, maybe not since day one but he'd always been comfortable with him. Baekhyun was a ball of sunshine and big smiles and Kyungsoo had been drawn into it. Until the day he realised he may like Baekhyun in a different kind of way, he always felt a little inferior and jealous of him. He kept himself at a respectable distance in romantic terms, opting to keep his feelings a secret but once in a while Baekhyun would do something to send him into a sexual frenzy and he had to distance himself a little further from the other man. 

It usually involved investing his time in Jongin a bit more, since he was a sort of safety blanket. Jongin may have been his junior, but he was far more put together than anyone gave him credit for. Not to mention he was easier to talk to, maybe aside from Jongdae and Minseok, about things that were bothering him. Which is why they were best friends. Jongin was generally so innocent though that Kyungsoo didn't want to corrupt him by telling him his deepest desires for Baekhyun. It didn’t matter though, since Jongin had guessed he had a thing for him, even though he’d never outright said it. 

"I can see _something_ is bothering you," Jongin said the word ‘something’ too pointedly, more than Kyungsoo was comfortable with. Kyungsoo avoided eye contact and tapped his water bottle against his leg, feeling agitated that he couldn’t just have a frank conversation with Jongin about his feelings for Baekhyun.

"Im okay, I can handle it,” Kyungsoo unconsciously sent another glance at where Baekhyun was laughing loudly with Chanyeol and Jongdae. He must not have registered the dark look on his face enough to school it back into an indifferent expression.

“I’ve never seen you so… riled up? You look mad.” Jongin continued leaning in ever so slightly, having picked up on every movement Kyungsoo was making, namely the nervous tapping habit he had whenever he was uncomfortable.

“I’ll be alright, I promise,” Kyungsoo sent him a tight-lipped smile, to which Jongin responded with pursed lips of his own, clearly not impressed with Kyungsoo’s coping mechanisms. He, however, did not press the matter further and they continued with their practise.

Sadly for Kyungsoo, they were doing the choreography for their comeback KoKoBop, and had already nailed that portion of the live stage down. Now they were practising for The Eve, which was a heck of a lot more sensual especially in terms of choreography. As if Baekhyun’s vocals weren’t enough to start the warm feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach, the dance was outright _torture. ___

__Jongin always nailed the moves the first time and of course _he_ made it look effortlessly sexy, but Kyungsoo never had the same feeling watching him, as he did Baekhyun. His heart always started beating a mile a minute when he’d sneak a peek at Baekhyun, hips move slowly to the chorus. Now that they were a couple of weeks into the practises, everyone was nailing the moves and it was just a case of turning it into muscle memory. Kyungsoo was currently fucking everything up though, because he kept catching himself watching Baekhyun roll his body to the music and move so sensually that he completely forgot himself and was starting to get short of breath. Thankfully his cap was hiding his eyes and most of his face so no one could tell they were trained on Baekhyun’s hips 90% of the time._ _

__“Kyungsoo, seriously?” Junmyeon turned to him, for about the fifth time in the space of twenty minutes, after he fucked up the same part of the choreography again, “Do you need to rest?” Kyungsoo took a cursory glance around at his irritated band mates, purposefully skipping Baekhyun because he didn’t need to see his reaction right now._ _

__“Yeah, I think I do.” He said lowly, so only Junmyeon could hear. The leader patted him on the shoulder and clapped him on the back. Kyungsoo skirted away pretty fast, deciding to splash some water on himself and maybe slap himself back into focus. Kyungsoo made it to the bathroom in record time and immediately turned the tap to its fullest capacity, watching the water flow for a moment he cupped his hands and bent low to splash the water on his face. Once was enough and he turned the water off, breathing heavily and willing the image of Baekhyun’s hips, marked by his own teeth, out of his mind._ _

__“Get a grip,” He whispered to himself as he hung his head and leaned on the sink in front of him, “He’s your band mate, you’ve dealt with this for years. Get. A. Grip.” he watched a few droplets hit the porcelain beneath him before he made a move._ _

__Out in the corridor he bashed right into someone. Hoping it was probably a member of staff he could apologise to profusely, he looked up to find that the universe was not so kind._ _

__Of course Baekhyun came to see if he was okay._ _

__“I’m sorry,” He said quickly, for the collision and well, technically for not talking to the man for a few days because _he_ couldn't get a grip on himself. It was hard couple of moments as Kyungsoo waited for Baekhyun to reply. It felt much longer than the few of seconds of silence it was, as Kyungsoo panicked that the hammering of his heart was getting too loud and Baekhyun could hear it as clearly as though someone were banging a drum right in front of him._ _

__“It’s okay,” Baekhyun smiled kindly. Kyungsoo exhaled the breath he’d been holding, softening his paranoia to a more acceptable level._ _

__“Okay,” Kyungsoo replied awkwardly. He wiped at his neck as he felt the remaining drops of water disappear into the collar of his shirt. It looked like it was Baekhyun’s turn to feel a little awkward, as he’d watched the movement and shifted his gaze uncomfortably away. However, the new found silence didn’t last as long, because before Kyungsoo knew it, Baekhyun was talking again with that soft expression back on his face._ _

__“Look, I know I pissed you off and I’m sorry, I should be more considerate but I was just having a bad day.” Baekhyun began explaining, Kyungsoo closed his eyes for a moment to wallow in self pity. His behaviour towards Baekhyun had not been for the reason the other man had thought, which was _so_ unfair._ _

__“It’s fine. I’m not angry at you… I’m sorry I’ve been weird, I’m just… stressed.” Kyungsoo said gently. He took note of the relieved look on Baekhyun’s face, which was almost enough for Kyungsoo to start bashing his head against the wall in remorse._ _

__“Thank god!” Baekhyun said loudly as he let out a relieved sigh, then smiling easily. Even _that_ had Kyungsoo’s gut in knots. “I mean not thank god you’re stressed, but thank god you’re not mad at me.” Kyungsoo’s heart thumped particularly loudly once more._ _

__“I’m sorry I snapped, I’ve been stressed with filming and practise and-” But he never got to finish his sentence, because Baekhyun had knocked the air out of him by grabbing him in a huge bear hug. Again it wasn't unusual for Baekhyun to be touchy with Kyungsoo, he was always finding ways to play with him, probably to irritate him, mainly because he just didn’t know what personal space was; but Kyungsoo’s heart was still pounding so hard and so loud he was certain Baekhyun would feel it through their shirts._ _

__Kyungsoo tried pulling away quicker than he usually would, but not so much to raise any other alarm bells in Baekhyun’s brain. Thankfully, Baekhyun let him go, grinning so brightly it was near enough blinding._ _

__“Come on, let’s go back.” Baekhyun grinned, “I don't think Junmyeon will want to push you too hard because he knows you’re stressed out… but at least I’m not adding to it any more.” Baekhyun led Kyungsoo by the shoulders back to the practise room._ _

__He really felt like a pile of crap, he wasn’t dealing with this situation as well as he would have hoped. He’d try a little harder not to load Baekhyun with his problems anymore, the man didn’t deserve such ill treatment, if he had to pretend he was normal for Baekhyun’s sake, then so be it._ _

__“Yeah,”_ _

__***_ _

__After their ‘corridor’ talk, Kyungsoo _did_ try his best to be as easy-going and somewhat normal around Baekhyun. He could only blame his sour mood on stress for so long, before it became apparent that it wasn’t the truth of the matter. Though, Kyungsoo was now so terrified his well-kept secret would come out and ruin his friendship with Baekhyun, he no longer knew how to act around him._ _

__Why was it, only after one flippant remark, that Kyungsoo’s body decided to betray him every time Baekhyun touched him, looked at him or talked to him? Maybe it was all the pent-up sexual feelings he’d been harbouring for his bandmate finally rising to the surface._ _

__Kyungsoo had now found himself in three separate situations where he had to run to the bathroom to either rid himself of his arousal or try to will the thing away with as many horrible thoughts of Chanyeol’s untidy bedroom, or Sehun’s habit of clipping his toenails and watching them ping off in all sorts of directions. Those things usually did the trick, but _this_ time he wasn’t so lucky._ _

__He’d just come home, from a long day of filming ready to get to his bed and pass out fully clothed, when he walked in on Baekhyun playing his Dragon-whatever computer game. It looked like he’d been banished to the front room because he could definitely get noisy, and when Junmyeon wanted to sleep he’d do anything to catch his z’s; even if that meant throwing Baekhyun out of his own room because the walls were too thin._ _

__Kyungsoo greeted him but he only received a grunt in response. Nothing unusual about that though, as Baekhyun had already been mumbling about something underhanded going on, which apparently happened all the time. Kyungsoo decided to get himself a drink before he went to crash out on his bed, as he was in the process of grabbing a glass and some juice from the fridge, Baekhyun came right up behind him and encased him in a back-hug._ _

__That wasn't the worst part._ _

__Baekhyun’s back-hugs were a fairly common occurrence; Baekhyun playfully biting_ Kyungsoo_ on the shoulder was brand new. Not the best move on Baekhyun’s part as it had triggered Kyungsoo’s blood flow to travel directly southwards and cause unimaginable trouble.

“They’re always cheating on Dragon Age, can't do anything I’m so _frustrated_.” Baekhyun laughed playfully, biting him for a second time and growling like an angry puppy. Again, his word choice was not sounding innocent to Kyungsoo’s muddled up brain and now there was physical contact to add to the mix. “Hey, you smell good.” He added as an afterthought. 

Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, he had to play it off like it was no big deal that Baekhyun’s crotch was practically _inside_ of him, with one arm around his waist and a mouth attached to his shoulder. Yeah, no big deal but now he was sporting a semi and had only a juice carton and fridge door for cover.

“You shouldn’t play with people who cheat,” Kyungsoo laughed, strained but hoping breezy enough to not give away that he was having a mini breakdown.

“I know, they’re so dirty its unbelievable,” Kyungsoo nearly groaned out loud. Baekhyun _always_ talked like this, why now? Why only _now_ was it getting to him? Kyungsoo poured his juice into the glass that he was now holding onto so tightly, it was in real danger of shattering in his hand.

As he moved, Baekhyun finally freed him and gave him his personal space back, “Are you alright? You’re home late.” He asked casually. Kyungsoo chanced a quick look at him, he looked so soft leaning against the kitchen counter, with his dark hair flopping in his eyes, the round glasses and white shirt just added to the effect. Kyungsoo felt himself coo internally at the sight.

“Yeah, just a long day, thank god it’ll be over soon.” He replied, replacing the juice back in the fridge and closing the door over. Jeans were a good choice today, as long as Baekhyun didn’t pay too much attention to his crotch area, but taking zero chances, Kyungsoo positioned himself just so that Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to see any problems downstairs, did he happen to want to glance there. “You’re up late.”

“You know me, I like to play,” Baekhyun winked and heat rose to Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Sadly, the only time it ever did that was when he was laughing too hard or when he was a little turned on; and well, he wasn’t laughing right now so he really hoped Baekhyun couldn’t see any hint of colour in his cheeks. Baekhyun would know exactly what it meant, because he _knew_ him so well. 

“You should probably sleep though.” Kyungsoo coughed, trying to redirect the conversation out of dangerous waters and act casual all at the same time. 

“Well now I know you’re safe I can,” Baekhyun grinned, giving him a clap on the back and finally making a move out of the kitchen.

“Aren’t you a sweetheart,” Kyungsoo called back to him, amazing himself that he sounded so blasé about it.

“The sweetest!” Baekhyun had already left the room, so Kyungsoo could let out the breath he was holding from the whole interaction. It was getting more difficult for him, he really hoped this was just a passing phase.

***

Another torturous week later, and Kyungsoo was still no closer to controlling himself as far as Baekhyun was concerned.

Kyungsoo’s problem with wanting to… demolish his bandmate was only getting worse. He wasn’t a stranger to feeling things for Baekhyun, there was always the little niggling feeling of what Kyungsoo used to think was jealousy. Jealous of his body, his smile, his personality. Then Kyungsoo had realised he wasn’t jealous, he was enamoured. It had taken a while to get used to the idea that Kyungsoo _liked_ his bandmate, but he tried not to think about it.

Which is why it was baffling him this time, what was different? It was a question he’d probably continue to ponder over for weeks to come, knowing him, but he did really hope the answer would come sooner rather than later; because _everything_ that Baekhyun did, that was normal before, was now getting him riled up so much he may end up doing something he truly regretted.

He couldn’t even sit in a car with the other man without his temperature rising. They were on the way back from recording, late at night after filling themselves with food; most of the band members were conked out on their _own_ seat, but Baekhyun had snuggled right up into Kyungsoo’s personal space (again) and onto his shoulder.

He was humming softly, enough to send everyone to sleep, since his voice was so soothing and melodious. It was amazing to Kyungsoo just how he could send a whole car full of people (save for the driver) to sleep, just by humming a song.

This time, Kyungsoo’s agitation was keeping him wide awake no matter how softly Baekhyun sung.

“Hey, are you alright?” Baekhyun whispered as to not disturb any of the other sleeping band members. Not that he was in any danger of waking them up with his hushed tones, what with the way Sehun was snoring like a chainsaw and yet everyone slept on.

“I’m okay,” Kyungsoo replied in an equally soft voice.

“You feel wierd,” Baekhyun didn’t move his head off Kyungsoo’s shoulder, but he did feel him shift as though he were looking up at him.

“I don’t know why…” Kyungsoo began vaguely, hoping that as long as he changed up his excuses now and then, no one would ask questions. He felt Baekhyun grip onto his bicep a little, probably in a comforting gesture, but as was the trend these days, it just got his heart pumping again.

“I worry about you,” He said, pulling at a different heart string this time. Kyungsoo smiled softly.

“I’ll be alright,” Kyungsoo actually felt comfortable again for a moment, thinking for one split second that he and Baekhyun could go back to the relationship they once had.

“You need to unwind, I think.” 

“Unwind?” Kyungsoo frowned, not quite cottoning on to what Baekhyun was insinuating.

“Yeah, get laid or drunk or something.” Baekhyun suggested as if the first thing he said was no big deal. Kyungsoo stiffened a little.

“Get laid?” He couldn't help the small rise in his voice at the proposal, he felt Baekhyun chuckle a little since he _was_ so close to him. Suddenly the calm was gone and his temperature was steadily rising once again.

“Mhmm, maybe someone can press the right buttons and loosen you up. You’re tense, I can feel it.” The following image that popped up in Kyungsoo’s head was one of him and Baekhyun, naked as the day they were born with Baekhyun massaging him to loosen the knots in his back. It quickly flashed to another, even more explicit image of Baekhyun fucking him as he worked, which turned his mouth dry. Suddenly he was having a harder time breathing.

“Yeah. Never going to happen in our line of work.” He said with an uncharacteristically high voice. Kyungsoo tried to brush off the idea, tried to be dismissive and come up with an excuse as to why that couldn’t happen, ever. Of course, though, Baekhyun had to smash any sort of barrier down with one sentence.

“You’ll need to look closer to home then.” It took all of Kyungsoo’s willpower not to shove his fist in his mouth just so he could make some sort of noise. Instead he had to hold it all in and sit rigidly for the remainder of the ride home.

That night he didn’t sleep well.

***

Over the course of the next couple of days, Kyungsoo tired his best to look for an alternative to Baekhyun. He knew his feelings for him wouldn’t just _go away_ but the idea of ‘looking closer to home’ had him exploring other avenues. He had a lot of friends outside of EXO, he didn't have to just focus his attention all on Baekhyun.

That being said, he was reluctant to even look at someone else the way he looked at Baekhyun. That, or he was constantly comparing his options to the other man and it was not only hindering his progress, but was kind of depressing him as well. Maybe he’d just get drunk. Though, that too would probably lead to coming onto his bandmate and trying to screw him.

No plan was working, nothing could take his mind off the situation except trying to escape into some films. Which is where he found himself most of the time, cuddled up in bed, whenever he could, with his headphones in to drown out the rest of the world.

“Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo was sure _someone_ was calling his name, but through his headphones it was really hard to tell if it was Chanyeol or not, so to be on the safe side he ignored it anyway. “Kyungsoo!!” Eugh, the constant noise from the giant was really irritating, “KYUNGSOO!”

“What?!” He shouted back, finally snapping.

“I need your assistance,” _Assistance? Chanyeol doesn’t usually use words like that._ Then it dawned on him that it wasn’t Chanyeol who wanted him, it was Baekhyun shouting for him.

“With what?” Kyungsoo called back, taking his earbuds out so he could hear him better.

“My back, I need a good scrubber!”

Oh _fuck_.

“Yeah, sure." He heard himself answer far too quickly. Kyungsoo ran a hand through his short hair, why on earth did he just say he’d go and scrub Baekhyun’s back? Why would he say yes to that now?

He tried to tell himself that it wouldn't be so bad, all he'd really have to do was go in there, give Baekhyun and quick scrub down and then leave as soon as possible. Simple, he could cope with that. He'd been doing it since the first time Baekhyun broke in on him (and all the other members) showering back when he'd first joined the company.

For some reason he always wanted Kyungsoo to help him with this part of his showering process, Kyungsoo always figured he did a great job so no questions had ever been raised. Now however, what was never a real problem before, had Kyungsoo questioning his life choices. Why couldn’t he have said no all these years? Tell Baekhyun he was a grown man and had to do it himself. A little voice in the back of his mind piped up with an answer immediately, _you’d be jealous if he had asked anyone else._ It was true, as torturous as being in the same room with naked Baekhyun, he’d never be happy if anyone else got the privilege. 

Maybe rather than find out why he was getting so hot under the collar around his favourite bandmate, he'd just accept it. So there were only two options ahead of him. Either tell the man he wanted him in ways that he really probably shouldn't want a friend, or try and distance himself so he didn't ruin it accidentally. The former was probably better if he kept it all low-key, but it was far riskier than the second option.

Kyungsoo pondered this on the way to the bathroom, shedding his shoes and slipping on his own bathroom slippers he opened the door to find Baekhyun's gloriously broad shoulders glistening and shifting under the spray of water. He had to look away and compose himself for a moment. Lord have mercy.

"Kyungsoo!" He chirped as the door was being slotted back into place and locked with a click. Not that Baekhyun ever locked the door, but Kyungsoo preferred it. 

"You want me to scrub your back, don't you?" Kyungsoo asked, keeping his eyes firmly on Baekhyun's face rather than his pert bottom. 

"You know me so well," he grinned handing Kyungsoo the shower towel. "And don't forget to go low, you know I can't reach everywhere." Kyungsoo was rendered more than confused about that statement. Baekhyun had never given him orders before since Kyungsoo had always done an expert job of clearing his back of dead skin. 

"I'm sure you don't need me to scrub your backside too Baek, you're a big boy now," Kyungsoo joked, getting to work on his shoulders. 

"You mean you _don’t_ want to touch my ass?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in mock-shock, over his shoulder. Kyungsoo’s face remained unamused, “Most people do," He shrugged as he turned back.

"I'm not most people you lunatic,"

"That's true," Baekhyun hummed letting his head fall forward as Kyungsoo worked. This wasn't as bad as he thought, keeping busy wasn't letting his mind stray into any danger zones, it almost felt like normal for a few minutes. That was until Baekhyun's next choice of words really fucked his resolve, "Come on Kyungsoo, you can go harder than that! I'm not made of porcelain, do it harder.”

The arousal hit him so hard he couldn't breathe.

That was it, he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't stand in a small space, cleaning a wet Baekhyun who tells him to ' _go harder_ ‘, his poor heart rattled in his ribcage as though he’d just ran a 10k marathon. His brain was conjuring more images against his will the longer he stood there trying to breathe properly. It felt like someone had opened the blinds in a dark room and suddenly the flawless skin of Baekhyun's back was clear in his eye line, ready to be marked by his teeth and hands. 

No, he was going to do something he regretted if he continued. 

Kyungsoo dropped the shower towel and made a hasty retreat out of the bathroom. He didn’t pay attention to where he was going, he just followed his feet away from the danger. He was more scared of himself than Baekhyun, he was afraid of the feeling that just came over him, like a far more powerful version of what he felt when this all kicked off. 

Kyungsoo found himself in between the living room and hallway when he stopped to rub his face harshly. His cheeks were burning because he was _so_ turned on, he could feel the heat radiating off him and it was terrifying. It took a little while, but he was finally managing to will away all of the sexy thoughts and beginning to regulate his breathing when he felt a presence next to him. 

"Are you alright?" Baekhyun asked softly. 

"Yeah," Kyungsoo answered, "just felt a bit sick.” He was resting one arm against the wall, whilst he used his other hand to dig into his eye sockets. He did not want to make eye contact with Baekhyun, just in case the feeling came back and he couldn’t control himself this time.

"Are you coming down with something?" Baekhyun made to put a hand to Kyungsoo's forehead but he flinched away as his fingertips made contact with skin. It was a reflex that came off as something a lot more cold than he would ever have intended, and he could see the pain fill up in his friends eyes from the rejection. 

"I'll be okay, don't catch whatever it is off me," Kyungsoo tried to cover himself but the sad nod Baekhyun gave him was more than telling. He'd hurt him now, that made him feel nauseous for real. 

"You should sleep then," Baekhyun suggested looking to the floor. He left before Kyungsoo could even react, he should have called him back to apologise, he should have hugged him or something but he just couldn't move. He didn’t want to give himself any reason to get Baekhyun on his back, with the way he felt right now any touch would have set him off.

*** 

Over the next few days, practice and comeback preparations were keeping the members busy. Baekhyun had been keeping the distance rather than Kyungsoo this time, but he hadn't tried to bridge the gap. Which was probably why Baekhyun's usually happy, smiling face was marred with a frown of frustration. 

Kyungsoo wasn't arrogant enough to think it was all about him, of course the stress played a factor but not for this long. So it had to be his behaviour and the fact he had been a bit of a dick. He wanted to tell him, he really did but how would he recover if it all went badly? He couldn't risk that either. 

Though his two options looked pitiful now, he only really ever had one option and that was to talk about it, because the distance thing sucked. 

“Okay, are you and Baekhyun fighting again?" Jongin asked, as usual, when they stopped to rehydrate. Kyungsoo sighed, he and Jongin _should_ talk frankly about what was going on in his head. He may not have been Baekhyun to him, but he was the closest to Jongin out of everyone else. 

"Can I be honest with you?" He said lowly, as to not be overheard by the rest of the room, Jongin nodded leaning in a little further. Kyungsoo took a deep breath, he really hoped Jongin would understand, "it's not that we're fighting, it's more like I'm having a lot of... trouble?"

“Trouble?" Jongin repeated, looking lost.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo glanced at Baekhyun again, his heart hurt to see him so sad, "I have a lot of feelings for Baekhyun that I'm not dealing with so well." Kyungsoo waited purposefully, hopeful that Jongin would catch on and not walk away from him. 

"You mean you've finally realised you like him and don't know what to do?" Jongin said without missing a beat. Kyungsoo always knew Jongin had an inkling of Kyungsoo’s feelings towards Baekhyun, but there was an unspoken rule not to talk about it out loud.

“I-…Yes.” 

"Okay, well at least you've acknowledged the elephant in the room,” Jongin sighed leaning his right side against the wall. It sounded almost as though he’d been waiting for this day for years.

“That I like him? You mean it's _that_ obvious?” Kyungsoo shook his head and rearranged himself, he felt embarrassed now. He nervously glanced around at the room, but everyone was occupied with their own conversations.

"Erm yeah, I think we’ve been waiting for you to admit it so you could see the bigger picture,” Jongin said extending his hands for emphasis. Kyungsoo nearly did a double take at that piece of information. _We_? Surely he didn't mean everyone knew?

"Wait, we? Who else knows?” He asked, apprehensive that Jongin would confirm his (almost) worst nightmare.

"Everyone, except you,” Jongin said simply.

"I knew!" Kyungsoo near shrieked, attracting the attention of nearly everyone in the room, he lowered his voice considerably, "I've always known I've liked him.” He added in an undertone. Though, he couldn’t help the sinking feeling his stomach was currently experiencing, so everyone could tell he had feelings for Baekhyun? No one wanted to address it, as much as he didn’t want to address it, but not because he was ashamed. He just didn’t want to ruin anything between them.

“Oh,” Jongin frowned, “we thought you were in denial,”

“No, just trying not to fuck things up," it had taken a while for the cogs to work in his brain but the thought that Jongin didn't say 'except you, and Baekhyun’ when he asked who knew finally crossed his mind, “wait... does that mean... Baekhyun knows?”

“Yes,” Jongin was grinning now. Kyungsoo panicked. He was so sure he hid it well. However, if Baekhyun had known the whole time and still been friends with him, as though nothing had changed, did that mean he was cool with it? Kyungsoo felt the guilt fill him up, Baekhyun had been a friend to him even though he’d known about Kyungsoo’s secret feelings; which meant he may have been uncomfortable with the information but ignored it for Kyungsoo’s sake.

Here Kyungsoo was, freaking out because Baekhyun might touch him and he’d blow his load.

"You mean he’s known I like him like that…” Kyungsoo was trying to connect the dots as fast as he could but… “wait what bigger picture?” 

"There we go, the penny has dropped now.” Jongin looked positively smug now and it was driving Kyungsoo to the brink of insanity. He didn’t want to play any games where feelings were concerned, and if Jongin had information he’d have to tell him.

“Jongin! Come on you have to tell me!” Kyungsoo hit him lightly on the arm, but Jongin just raised both hands in front of him.

“Alright, alright. To be fair, _you_ hide it well. _Baekhyun_ doesn't hide it so well,” Kyungsoo’s brain was just not catching up with the information he was receiving. Jongin looked ready to burst out into spontaneous song and dance as he waited for him to catch up with the conversation.

Kyungsoo’s brain was just not accepting the fact that he and Baekhyun shared the same feelings for each other.

“Are you telling me that… he… that he…?” 

“Yes!” Jongin near shouted, again attracting curious looks from their fellow bandmates, Kyungsoo tried to shush him but he was bursting with so much glee it was hard to keep it contained. “Thank god you’ve said it out loud. It’s been getting painful watching the two of you.”

“I’m not different with him than I am with you,” Kyungsoo argued, crossing his arms in defiance of his words. Jongin offered him only an incredulous look, which Kyungsoo decided to ignore.

“Well that’s a lie and you know it,” Jongin snorted, but before Kyungsoo could open his mouth to protest again, Jongin cut him off holding his spread palm up in front of Kyungsoo’s face, “You let him get away with murder, no one else has that privilege.” He dropped one finger.

“I don’t let him get away with _murder_ -”

“You scrub his back without any protest!” Another finger down.

“He’s the only one who even _asks_ -”

“You only hit him lightly, or grab him by the ear and the rest of us have bruises for days.” A third finger disappeared.

“Okay Jongin you don’t have to-” Kyungsoo tried to lower Jongin’s half-closed fist, but his junior was defiant, only holding it up higher so that he couldn’t reach.

“You always dote on him and you know it.” Finger number four dropped and only Jongin’s thumb was left, “And to top it all off, the way you look at him is literally the same way Chanyeol looks at his guitar,” He shoved the thumb back into his fist as though it enhanced the point he was trying to prove.

Kyungsoo was at a loss, he hadn’t realised his behaviour was that much different. Clearly, he’d been giving Baekhyun preferential treatment for all of these years and every member had noticed how much he let Baekhyun get away with.

“I didn’t even think anyone noticed.” Kyungsoo said sheepishly.

***

Not more than a day later, the dorm was bustling with the sound of the members getting their gear together so they could all have a meal after they’d finally finished the rehearsals for the comeback stage. Kyungsoo was really not feeling much like stepping anywhere _outside_ at the moment, so he was standing amongst the noise in his comfiest clothes.

"Let's go, I think I need to get as much food in me as humanly possible," Sehun complained, ready with his shoes on and his hand on the door handle.

"Sehun, you need to pace yourself if you don't want to die,” Junmyeon clicked his tongue as he slipped his own shoes on. He had made eye contact with Kyungsoo earlier, but still hadn’t said anything to him about going out.

"As long as I'm full I don't care what happens,” Sehun whined.

"Alright lets go,” Junmyeon finally caved and shouted to all the other members who were not in his eye line, “Kyungsoo are you gonna come?” 

"Erm no I'm okay, a bit tired and... yeah,” Kyungsoo scratched at his arm a little.

“Okay,” He nodded in understanding, he looked right through Kyungsoo and addressed another question behind him, “Baekhyun are you not coming either?” Kyungsoo hadn’t realised Baekhyun was in the same room, let alone not getting ready to leave with everyone else.

"No I'm going to bed,” He said simply, sadly. 

"Right! Does anyone else want to stay?” Junmyeon raised his voice loud enough so that everyone else could hear him. As far as Kyungsoo could see no one else was missing, and they were all piling on top of each other to try and get their shoes on.

“No.” They all sang in unison, near enough immediately. 

“Alrighty, lets go I am also starving so…” And with that they all filed out, offering their goodbyes as they left. Jongin offered Kyungsoo a little fist pump in support and closed the door firmly behind him.

Once everyone had gone, the sound of silence was almost too much to bear. After his talk with Jongin, Kyungsoo had gained a significant amount of courage to finally tell Baekhyun how he felt. Though now faced with the actual conversation, he didn't quite know where to start, his stomach felt like it was full of rocks.

“Well I really am tired so I'm going to sleep,” Baekhyun said, seemingly not directed at Kyungsoo but more as a thinking out loud situation. He turned to make his way down the hall, sadly and deflated which tugged Kyungsoo in the right direction. 

“Baekhyun,” he said, softly and with a tenderness no one had ever heard from him before. The man in front of him stopped dead and turned to face him, disbelieving. Kyungsoo's resolve thickened and he continued, "I want to apologise to you."

“About what?” Baekhyun blinked.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, “About the other day, in the shower… I'm sorry, I was such a dick.” He found the courage to take a step forward as he spoke, and took it as a good sign that Baekhyun hadn’t moved away from him.

“That's okay, I'm not mad or anything,” Baekhyun shrugged, eyeing Kyungsoo’s approaching figure with a little caution.

“I haven't dealt with this situation well.” Kyungsoo continued, still moving slowly forwards trying to bridge the gap physically as well as emotionally.

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean... I've always been cautious but for some reason, recently, my body is telling me to throw that caution to the wind and just... stop trying to fight it.” Kyungsoo was a mere three feet away from him now, and Baekhyun still hadn’t moved a muscle.

“Kyungsoo you're not making any sense,” Baekhyun sure was blinking a lot. But Kyungsoo had guessed that he’d already come to his conclusion and was having almost a difficult a time accepting it as Kyungsoo had.

“I like you, Baekhyun. I mean not like… a friendship kind of like,” He saw both of Baekhyun’s eyebrows raise, “…more of a deeper kind of like.”

“And by that you mean…?” Something about Baekhyun had suddenly changed, like the air around them was getting thicker, Kyungsoo gulped. He hadn’t realised he’d said something to flick a switch in Baekhyun, no longer was he looking at him like a lost puppy, more like a wolf who had just seen its next meal.

“I mean- I…” Kyungsoo stuttered, finding it hard to form words when Baekhyun’s eyes pinned him to the spot.

“Just say it,” His voice was husky, laced with lust and danger. It excited Kyungsoo, he’d never seen a side of Baekhyun that wasn’t laughter and fun. Though, he wasn’t complaining because _this_ Baekhyun was making it hard to breathe.

"I want you,” Kyungsoo said, blinking rapidly as Baekhyun’s took a step towards him now, “I want to kiss you, I want to-“ They were a foot away from each other now. Close enough that Kyungsoo could smell the base notes of cologne that Baekhyun been wearing all day, the heady scent of his hair and body filled his senses so much he lost his train of thought.

“Tell me what you want,” Baekhyun sounded dangerous, if Kyungsoo wasn’t watching his lips form the words he’d never have guessed it was coming from Baekhyun’s mouth. It sent heat pooling southwards so fast his next statement came out without even being conscious of it.

“I want to make you mine,” Kyungsoo whispered, breath hitching as Baekhyun stepped right into his personal space, he backed him up against the nearest wall close enough to share body heat but not actually touching. Baekhyun looked predatory, with an animalistic glint in his eye just holding himself back from pouncing.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Kyungsoo pushed himself into Baekhyun so that they finally made contact intending to kiss him. He learned forward, tilting his head so he could slot their lips together easier, but Baekhyun pulled away, leaving Kyungsoo to bend forward confused glancing questioningly into his eyes. 

“Don't _ever_ reject me again,”

Kyungsoo didn't even have time to open his mouth and reply before Baekhyun was kissing him with bruising force. It felt like his birthday and Christmas had all come at once, Baekhyun's lips felt so soft pushing persistently against his own. He nearly whimpered like a dog because he couldn't believe how damn excited he was to be kissing his bandmate. Kyungsoo's hands found their way to Baekhyun's waist, grabbing gently at the material of his t-shirt and pulling the man forward as far as he could go. Baekhyun moaned softly in his mouth, tangling his long fingers in Kyungsoo's short hair. 

Baekhyun was persistent nipping at Kyungsoo's thick bottom lip to make him gasp and open his mouth a little wider, taking the chance before Kyungsoo knew what was happening, Baekhyun had slipped his tongue into Kyungsoo's mouth. He groaned deeply when their tongues clashed, Baekhyun tasted like sweet tea and it was intoxicating. Kyungsoo instinctively rearranged one hand from his waist, to his backside as the other grabbed his t-shirt tighter. He gave his cheek a hard squeeze and pulled him closer, spurring the other on to kiss a little dirtier. 

It was hot, Kyungsoo had never been in a situation where he not only felt so turned on by another person, but he actually had them in his arms; kissing so wildly he actually thought he may explode. Kyungsoo let go of Baekhyun's bottom to sneak his hands under his shirt, he felt the shiver run from where his fingertips made contact with his skin all the way up to his lips. 

“Ah,” Baekhyun grinned into the kiss, “is that a demand?” Kyungsoo was a little confused as to what that was supposed to mean, because he was more preoccupied with Baekhyun's tongue wrestling with his own to make any clear assumptions. 

It turns out he didn't need to use his brain because Baekhyun had taken a step back and hauled his shirt over his head. Kyungsoo's mouth went dry, he'd almost forgotten his deep rooted desire to bite Baekhyun's flawless skin. Kyungsoo loved Baekhyun's body, with his extremely flat stomach and toned muscles, it never failed to get Kyungsoo a little hot under the collar whenever they were getting undressed. Though, until the biting comment Kyungsoo had never felt such a strong urge to attach his lips to his skin and mar him. 

“You've seen me shirtless before, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said almost shyly, Kyungsoo stopped staring at his perfect chest and met his eyes. He heard Baekhyun's breath hitch, so there must have been a look in his eyes that the other man had never seen before. He couldn't tell himself but they must have been dark with lust and raw with want.

“I want- I _really want to_ -” Kyungsoo heard himself say, huskily almost unrecognisable. Baekhyun's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, as though nothing could please him more in this world than to have Kyungsoo do what he wanted to him. 

“Okay," Baekhyun regained his resolve quickly, "but I'm not letting you do it out in the open, we need a bedroom.” He stepped back into his personal space, kissing his neck softly on the pressure points. 

“Mine?” Kyungsoo breathed, biting his lip at the sensation of Baekhyun’s lips on his skin.

“If you like, it is closer,” Baekhyun whispered as he kissed sporadically across his jaw. Kyungsoo both wanted to shy away from the touches and lean into them.

“Yeah,” 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Baekhyun pulled back and looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes seriously, “I mean you started this.”

“Yeah, I am.” Kyungsoo reassured, “I'm just- I have a lot- I’m…” His eyes flickered between Baekhyun’s own, trying to find the words but coming up short. It didn’t seem to put Baekhyun off though, he just smiled kindly as if he knew the feeling himself.

“I get it,” He said softly resting a hand against Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“I just never thought that anything would ever happen,” Kyungsoo said in a rush, covering his hand with his own.

“I know,” Baekhyun almost looked sad again, like the memory of what Kyungsoo was currently feeling was causing him pain. Kyungsoo felt the strong sting of remorse.

“How long?”

“A long time,” Baekhyun admitted. Kyungsoo’s stomach dropped a little further, he couldn’t believe he’d been so dense, “you have no idea the effect you have on people,” Baekhyun continued, letting his hand drop from Kyungsoo’s face.

“Me?” Kyungsoo blinked stupidly.

“Yeah, you. With your cute smile, your big eyes and soft lips. You drive me insane,” Baekhyun leaned his forehead against Kyungsoo’s for a moment.

“I didn’t- I mean I don’t-”

"It's okay, as long as you shut up and let me enjoy kissing you again,”

"Yeah," Kyungsoo managed to agree before Baekhyun was pressing his lips to his once more, it was much softer than it had been moments ago, though no less passionate. However, this time he walked backwards, with Kyungsoo following as to not lose the connection, into Kyungsoo's room. As soon as Kyungsoo was in the room Baekhyun expertly grabbed the door and gently pushed it closed, trapping Kyungsoo up against it as he went.

It was all Kyungsoo had dreamed of, but only so much better. Baekhyun seemed to have more of a grasp on the situation than he did, so he was more than happy to follow his lead, and melt against the door he was currently pinned to. Baekhyun had placed one hand above his head and another on his thigh, hoisting it up and over his hip and was now sort of rolling his own hips slowly into Kyungsoo's crotch every time he so much as caught his breath. 

Baekhyun seemed to like making Kyungsoo gasp and moan, so his hip rolling became more persistent until Kyungsoo was feeling far too warm. 

"I'm hot," He breathed out as Baekhyun reattached his lips to his neck again. Kissing all the way down to the juncture above the collar bone. He was finding it rather difficult to breathe.

"Mhmm," he heard Baekhyun hum into his skin, feeling the grin of his lips.

"No I mean it," Kyungsoo managed to laugh. Though it was soon replaced with a deep groan because Baekhyun gave a particularly hard roll with his hips at the same time he sucked a mark onto his skin. 

"Time to take some clothes off then," Baekhyun suggested, now kissing along his jaw and back to his lips. 

"You're fine, you're already half naked anyway," Kyungsoo didn't know why he even stated that fact, but it got Baekhyun to pull back and shed the rest of his clothes right in front of him. Kyungsoo really couldn't breathe now. Baekhyun's body was crafted by the God's, it was so perfect; and after living with him for so long, he could honestly say he'd never seen him hard, but now he was sporting a full erection standing in all his naked glory in his bedroom. Kyungsoo whimpered very softly, resisting the urge to shove his whole fist in his mouth. 

"Your turn," Baekhyun stated, sounding more like a demand now walking away from him so that Kyungsoo could ogle his perfect bottom. He sat on his bed and beckoned Kyungsoo forward.

He did feel slightly inferior to Baekhyun, as he’d not been working out as much as the other recently. Though he didn’t have an ounce of fat on him, his abs weren’t as chiseled as everyone else’s, and Baekhyun’s perfect body just put him to shame. However, he did manage peel his shirt off and throw it down without any fuss.

"Slower," Baekhyun said, Kyungsoo looked up in alarm. He let out a surprised laugh but Baekhyun really didn't look like he was joking, the other man had now made himself comfortable on Kyungsoo's bed, leaning back on one hand and letting the other one play with himself. Kyungsoo gulped hard, he'd never seen something so sensual. Though he panicked a little at the request of a strip tease? "I just want you to take them off slowly, it doesn't have to be a show," Baekhyun reassured him. 

That made him feel more at ease, as he moved to within a foot of him, right in front of where he was sat and popped the buttons slowly. He watched Baekhyun lick his lips, as he kept his eyes on Kyungsoo's hands. Feeling slightly more confident he shook the material down to mid thigh. 

“Do you want to do the rest?” Kyungsoo asked as the idea popped into his head, shuffling himself forward and resting his hands on Baekhyun’s bare shoulders. Baekhyun looked up through his fringe, he looked kind of vulnerable for a moment before a wicked grin broke on his face. Kyungsoo gulped.

“That _is_ a better idea,”

Before he could blink, Baekhyun’s hands were on his jeans and pulling them down the rest of the way, though super slowly as though Baekhyun was enjoying watching Kyungsoo’s thighs reveal themselves to him.

“You seem excited,” His bandmate smirked once the jeans were off and his attention was brought back to the matter at hand. Kyungsoo chuckled, but that soon was replaced with a gasp as his underwear came off a lot quicker than his jeans did.

“Ah,” Kyungsoo moaned, surprised by how quickly Baekhyun had got to work. He felt his long fingers grasp his length and tug on it softly. The reaction didn’t seem to be what Baekhyun was looking for, as he tugged again; only this time it was a little harder. “Aah!”

“You’re hard to please,” Baekhyun commented, still stroking Kyungsoo; who was enjoying the sensation of another hand on his dick, he nearly didn’t hear him.

“Hmmm?” Baekhyun just huffed out a laugh. It seemed that he wanted Kyungsoo to be more vocal, as now he was twisting his wrist as he pulled, but all Kyungsoo could do was pant a little harder. He had his head back in pure bliss, running his own hands through Baekhyun’s soft hair, as the other man worked. He did not expect Baekhyun to get bored of the lack of vocal activity and drop to the floor to engulf the whole head of his dick out of nowhere.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Kyungsoo choked. He chanced a look downwards at his bandmate, who was doing an exceptional job of bobbing his head, and hollowing his cheeks. Kyungsoo watched him for a minute, before Baekhyun’s eyes found his, without so much as a stutter, Baekhyun kept the eye contact with Kyungsoo but changed his tactic up. Instead of the standard bobbing up and down, he grasped the base of Kyungsoo’s length with one hand, his balls with the other and started a three-way sensation overload on his arousal. “Fuck _me_.” Kyungsoo was now groaning loudly each time Baekhyun moved. The sensation was so overwhelming he could feel his eyes start to roll back into his head.

“That’s what I want to hear,” Baekhyun smirked, popping his mouth off Kyungsoo with a mischievous glint in his eye. Kyungsoo may have flicked his ear for that had he not been trying to catch his breath. “Now that you’re… extremely hard, let’s get to the real fun.”

_The real fun_ , Kyungsoo repeated to himself. If that blow job wasn’t fun he had no idea how he could survive Baekhyun’s definition of the word. Though, as he watched Baekhyun get up from the position on his knees, the lust that he’d been feeling for the past few weeks hit him like a tsunami. Baekhyun was up in Kyungsoo’s personal space now, nipping at his thick lips, which brought back the initial problem.

Kyungsoo wanted to _bite_ Baekhyun. Gaining a brand new surge of confidence, Kyungsoo shoved Baekhyun back onto the bed. The momentary flash of confusion on his bandmates face was soon replaced with a look of pure excitement as Kyungsoo hovered over him, leaning his weight on one arm and mapping out exactly where he wanted to bite him with his other hand. Kyungsoo loved the way Baekhyun’s skin was so sensitive, as he ran a gentle finger over his tummy and watched the flesh give way, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

“You’re so soft,” Baekhyun said gently, though the fond smile was soon was wiped off his face once Kyungsoo made eye contact with him again. He felt the lust in his belly, but Baekhyun could see it in his eyes. He heard Baekhyun take a shuddering breath, before he decided to dive right in and make his first mark on his exposed neck. Baekhyun moaned loudly, grabbing one of Kyungsoo’s biceps for stability, as it was a well known fact that Baekhyun’s neck was the most sensitive part of his body.

Kyungsoo pressed the rest of his body against Baekhyun’s, causing them both to grunt in pleasure once skin was rubbing against skin. Kyungsoo’s lips found themselves under Baekhyun’s ear, he felt Baekhyun’s nails dig into his arm as the sensory overload was taking over each nerve.

“Kyungsoo,” He whispered, sounding quite breathless already. Kyungsoo replied with a roll of his hips forward, slowly and sensually but clearly driving Baekhyun crazy. “ _Kyungsoo!_ ”

“I just want to bite you, all over,” Kyungsoo replied huskily, right into the ear he was making progress with. He felt Baekhyun shiver underneath him, and let out a very breathy laugh.

“Bite me?” After just hearing Baekhyun repeat the words, Kyungsoo could feel all of his blood rush south, making him a little dizzy. He groaned lowly in the back of his throat, “Oh? You want me to ask for it?” Baekhyun caught on, now sounding mischievous again, Kyungsoo knew that could only mean one thing… “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun _moaned_ , “I want you to bite me, please? _Please?_ ”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Kyungsoo met Baekhyun’s lips with new found vigour, his dick was throbbing just from hearing Baekhyun moan out and beg for Kyungsoo to sink his teeth into him. Baekhyun replied with the same amount of enthusiasm, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as they rolled around on Kyungsoo’s bed. 

Kyungsoo bit at Baekhyun’s lips, loving how each time he did it Baekhyun would whine and press himself against Kyungsoo a little harder. Kyungsoo marked a trail right down Baekhyun’s neck, over his sharp collar bones and down his chest, nipping at the skin as he went. But it wasn’t enough, not for Kyungsoo. He found himself at a loss, he wanted to mark Baekhyun but he really didn’t want to hurt him.

“It feels good,” Baekhyun said, as if he were reading Kyungsoo’s mind, “But I’m pretty sure you’re going to have to fuck me soon because I don’t know how much more I can take.” That winded Kyungsoo, he wanted Kyungsoo to fuck him? The panic must have registered blatantly on Kyungsoo’s face, because Baekhyun was smiling at him, “Do you want me to fuck you instead?”

“No,” He said too quickly, “I mean yes but- I- I’m just… You really want me to-?”

“Yeah, you have a lot more pent up sexual frustration than I do. Though, I have to say I can’t wait to have my turn,” Kyungsoo was taken aback by Baekhyun’s forwardness, if he’d have known how his bandmate felt a few years ago then maybe they could have hooked up earlier. However, he may not have felt as strongly for him in the beginning days of his attraction, now it almost felt like, boyfriend or not, Kyungsoo couldn’t live without him.

“Okay,”

“I’ll walk you through it… don’t worry.” It was almost scary how Baekhyun was reading his mind, he knew Kyungsoo like the back of his own hand and it touched the furthest reaches of Kyungsoo’s heart. Baekhyun took Kyungsoo’s hand and guided it downwards, he was about to reach his crotch when Baekhyun suddenly stopped.

“Fuck, do you have lube? And a condom?” Kyungsoo blinked, thinking for a second. He _may_ have a condom, but he didn’t have enough sex to justify buying boxes full. Though he was almost 100% sure he still had the ‘present’ Jongdae and Chanyeol bought for him for his birthday of all the sex toys and aforementioned lube and condoms, stashed somewhere in his wardrobe.

“Wait, let me check,” He said jumping up. As Kyungsoo rummaged around his wardrobe he could feel the burning stare Baekhyun had on his back, he turned to find him staring at him unabashedly, smiling and biting his lip. “What?”

“You’re so sexy,” Baekhyun said resting his head against his shoulder, his tone was casual, though he was also trying to stop the grin from eating his whole face. Kyungsoo blushed, feeling the strong urge to cover himself and shy away from the compliment. However, he huffed out an embarrassed laugh and continued to search for the box his other band members gave him. Thankfully, as he was quite the organised human being, he found it quickly in no time at all. Instead of standing out in the open he decided to bring the box back to the bed.

“I’m sure something is in here,” Kyungsoo mumbled as he busied himself with opening the box. Immediate regret washed over him as he finally took a good look at just what it was that Chanyeol and Jongdae had bought him.

He was going to murder them.

“Wow, Kyungsoo I never knew you were _into_ all of this,” Baekhyun laughed, Kyungsoo suppressed a strong urge to smack him in the unsexy kind of way.

“Chanyeol and Jongdae, such good friends,” He said sarcastically, pushing a much-too-big butt plug away, along with anal beads and some sort of egg device. Finally, he did find the lube and at least one condom. “There, thank fuck.”

“Hey…” Baekhyun stopped him from shutting the lid to the box, pulling out the egg thing, “I think I know what this is.” He flashed that wicked grin again, that had Kyungsoo’s heart racing. “We can save that for another time, though.” He replaced the item back into the box and grabbed up the lube that Kyungsoo had taken from it.

“Do you want me to?” Kyungsoo asked walking away from Baekhyun to put the box back near his wardrobe, finding Baekhyun checking out his backside as he did so.

“I’ll get started, you can finish it,” Kyungsoo could do little more than watch as Baekhyun took his hand and covered his first two fingers with a generous amount of the lube; then watch as, one digit at a time disappeared inside himself. Kyungsoo could have honestly watched this and come just from how breathtaking Baekhyun was beginning to look. 

He had a light dusting of pink across his cheeks and chest, which just seemed to accentuate all of his features in the exact right way. Kyungsoo watched as the muscles in his finely toned stomach shifted and moved as he worked his fingers. Baekhyun’s neck seemed to look a thousand miles long when he threw it back in pure pleasure because he seemed to hit his own spot, Kyungsoo was transfixed.

He had been watching so intently he’d not registered that Baekhyun was now talking to him; nor had he even registered he was stood in the middle of the room, with a rock hard erection.

“Soo?” Baekhyun’s smile swam before his eyes, blinking he finally regained a sense of reality.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to…? I think I got carried away and I’m sure I’m ready for the big finale.” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, which cracked a smile on Kyungsoo’s face.

“I mean… If you’re ready for me?” Kyungsoo heard himself ask, Baekhyun moved his eyes pointedly down Kyungsoo’s exposed body, shivering as soon as his eyes landed on his dick.

“Fuck yeah,” He said sounding shaky for the first time. Kyungsoo gulped, he still couldn’t quite believe he was going to get to do this. To live out his wildest fantasies of having his bandmate in his arms, as he consumed every part of him. His heart swelled in his chest, approaching where Baekhyun was still fingering himself on the bed.

Kyungsoo wasn’t doing much in terms of being an aggressive bed-partner since Baekhyun was pretty much in charge of the reigns, he thought vaguely he should be doing more as Baekhyun even rolled the condom on for him. At least he could have more control when he was fucking him.

“Are you ready?” Baekhyun asked taking a couple of deep breaths, Kyungsoo nodded silently. “Okay,” Baekhyun rose to his knees in order to be face to face with him. Kyungsoo felt his face tingle as his bandmate tenderly ran soft lips across his cheeks and over his lips, they kissed sweetly. Baekhyun’s hands wandered all over Kyungsoo’s body, from his hair, down over his chest, across his belly and finally to the globes of his ass. Which Baekhyun pulled forward roughly, digging his sharp nails into the soft flesh causing Kyungsoo’s breath to catch in his throat as their lips now separated.

Not a word was spoken as Baekhyun backed off and turned himself around to give Kyungsoo better access. Kyungsoo was led very easily on top of Baekhyun who was now persistently pushing his backside into Kyungsoo’s crotch. Kyungsoo aligned himself and took a deep breath.

“Ready?”

“Yes, come on!” Baekhyun urged. Kyungsoo began slowly breaching Baekhyun, who was now making little groaning sounds as each inch sunk into him. “Fffuuuuckkk, don’t move… Not yet.” Kyungsoo waited, feeling like his heart would explode at any moment as he watched Baekhyun breathe deeply, trying to adjust. He watched his bandmate’s muscles shift underneath him, the strong urge to mark his skin was rising again; Baekhyun was completely unblemished.

It took far too long and also not long enough before Baekhyun began to rock back onto Kyungsoo. “Move slow for now,” he directed, so Kyungsoo began rolling his hips forward slowly. Kyungsoo couldn't help the little moans that were now slipping out of his mouth as they moved together. For all of Baekhyun’s commands, he was trying to grind backwards to every forward thrust Kyungsoo was giving, he chuckled breathlessly but felt the need to stop him before he blew his load too early.

“Stop that,’ He said grabbing his hips to still them, Baekhyun grunted at the loss of friction.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” He growled back, Kyungsoo leaned forwards and finally dug his teeth into his shoulder. He heard Baekhyun gasp as his teeth sunk into his flesh but it was quite effective at shutting him up.

“Shush or I’ll bite you again.”

“Come _on_ ,” Baekhyun reached behind the pair of them, grabbing Kyungsoo’s ass again though this time with intent. He felt the sharp pain of Baekhyun’s nails digging into his skin and dragging him forward.

“Ah!”

“You bite me, I scratch you. That’s how this works.”

“You scratched me because you want me to fuck you harder.”

“Is that a bad thing? Come on Soo I’m going mad waiting for you!” Baekhyun wiggled his hips and scratched at his flesh again, giving Kyungsoo a moment of utter bliss before he had to stop him.

In an instant Kyungsoo grabbed the offending hand and pinned it down, in front of him to the bed. “Stop,” He said lowly, feeling Baekhyun shiver beneath him. Since he was now so close to Baekhyun’s skin, he could smell him again, taste him. He dragged his lips down his spine, revelling in the goosebumps he raised on his skin, and the deep moan coming from within, slipping out as he licked upwards towards his shoulder. He didn’t expect to bite so hard but the cry that fell from Baekhyun’s lips was a mixture between heavy arousal and pain.

“Fuck Kyungsoo!” But Kyungsoo continued, slowly rolling his hips forward into Baekhyun whilst marking his skin with his teeth and lips. Enjoying every moment of Baekhyun’s pained but lust-filled noises. “Kyungsoo, please…” He finally sounded like he couldn't take it anymore, Kyungsoo pulled back and surveyed his work on Baekhyun’s skin.

It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo said breathlessly, Baekhyun looked back at him over his shoulder, wrecked and breathing heavily. Kyungsoo thrust forward so hard that Baekhyun fell face-first back into the sheets; keeping tight hold of Baekhyun’s hand Kyungsoo kept up his pace, feeling the heat deepen in his tummy.

Kyungsoo dipped back down to bite at Baekhyun’s skin once more, he heard his bandmate cry out as the pleasure and pain was driving him to the brink of orgasm. They went at it at a relentless pace, Baekhyun backing up into almost every one of Kyungsoo’s thrusts, to get that friction he needed on his own arousal. Kyungsoo could swear he saw Baekhyun biting the sheets beneath him to try and keep quiet, though he was failing miserably as his moans and grunts of pleasure were increasing in volume each time Kyungsoo moved. It wasn’t until finally Baekhyun cried out his name, sounding so wrecked and completely fucked, that Kyungsoo came, with blinding white light behind his blissed out eyelids.

Baekhyun still hadn’t managed to reach his orgasm, even after Kyungsoo had ridden out his own. So Kyungsoo flipped him back onto his back and dove straight onto his throbbing erection. Baekhyun moaned loudly, seemingly not needing much encouragement before his orgasm shot straight down Kyungsoo’s throat.

He swallowed in surprise, looking up to Baekhyun who only offered a breathless “Sorry!” before falling back, boneless on the bed. Kyungsoo didn’t enjoy the surprise load down his throat, but he couldn't be angry about it since he’d pretty much denied Baekhyun any relief on his own dick. Kyungsoo got up, on shaky legs, to head to the bathroom needing to brush his teeth to get rid of the excess.

When he returned, Baekhyun had made himself much more comfortable on his bed by cuddling with one of his pillows with an almost goofy grin on his face. It made Kyungsoo smile softly, what a dork Baekhyun could be sometimes. His bandmate patted the empty space next to him so Kyungsoo could hop on to the bed.

As Kyungsoo made to get under the blanket, Baekhyun rolled himself into the space obnoxiously. 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo laughed, in spite of himself as it was getting a little chilly now.

“I don’t want you to hide away,” Baekhyun said, now rolling back but keeping a firm hold of the blanket with one hand. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but sat on the newly vacated space, trapping Baekhyun’s arm underneath him.

“Hey!” Baekhyun protested, pulling his arm free and throwing it over Kyungsoo’s tummy. “I never get to see you naked, I want to enjoy this moment for as long as I can.” Kyungsoo blushed, still trying his best not to cover himself, as instinct would tell him to.

“Well you can see me naked a lot more often now,” He said watching the grin blossom on Baekhyun’s face at the words. If this is what he and Baekhyun were going to be like from now on, he really didn’t mind.

“I think you should be naked all the time,” Baekhyun was now dancing his fingers across Kyungsoo’s chest, and down his torso ever so lightly. It felt like heaven, having a soft tickling sensation all over, post coital bliss. Baekhyun was really something.

“I don’t think management would be too happy about that,”

“True… I’ll just have to use my imagination when we’re in public.” Kyungsoo grabbed the hand that was making patterns on his skin and looked Baekhyun dead in the eye. It was overwhelming, just how much he’d needed him, to have his hands all over his body, to feel his lips pressing against his. Kyungsoo didn’t want to mess this up, Baekhyun was his best friend above all else, he’d probably go crazy without him.

Though he didn’t say a word, Baekhyun seemed to have registered his intensity and leaned in to kiss him once again. Softly, they kissed rolling around until Baekhyun was on top just drinking in each others taste, touching each other softly and with intent. Kyungsoo traced his fingers across where he’d bitten Baekhyun, soothing the area with the softest touch and loving how Baekhyun’s body shivered as he did so.

Baekhyun wasn’t just someone he wanted to bite and ruin, he was so in love with him. 

***

“Baekhyun I fucking swear to fucking god!”

“What?!”

“You need to stop leaving your shit everywhere, I am sick of it.” Kyungsoo threw down the latest offender, which were about three t-shirts, strewn in various places across the dorm. Kyungsoo knew they were Baekhyun’s because he was very familiar with his smell now that they tended to share a bed of a night.

“You have a problem with me leaving my clothes everywhere, but you _don’t_ seem to have a problem wearing them,” Baekhyun fired back. Kyungsoo flushed, mainly out of anger but partly out of sheer embarrassment because, yes he was wearing a shirt that Baekhyun had left in his room. Also, he hadn’t even noticed he was wearing it, and now the other band members who were privy to their current conversation were now sniggering at him.

“Fuck you.” He said, throwing down Baekhyun’s clothes and storming off into his room to sulk.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said, quietly after entering Kyungsoo’s room, all of his t-shirts in his hands, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that.” Kyungsoo wasn’t really mad at what he’d said, he was more upset that he was undermined when he was trying to be in a bad mood. Baekhyun sat very close and nuzzled into his personal space on the bed once again. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Oh yeah? How?” Kyungsoo snorted, now definitely feeling less angry because Baekhyun was being so darned cute with him. Little fucker.

Baekhyun grinned and held up a small, black egg-shaped device.

“With this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also!  
> If anyone was wondering what the little egg device was, it was the remote to the vibrating butt plug they found in the box.
> 
> If anyone wants to ask me a question you can pop along and drop me a line on my CC! https://curiouscat.me/jkl_401


End file.
